guidedfatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroiel Ryuzaki
Kuroiel is one of the characters of The Guided Fate Paradox. A young angel with a positive attitude, she is fond of baking sweets. Appearance and Personality Kuroiel wears a sleeveless version of the stylized maid outfit. She wears a white ribbon on her forehead that is accompanied by black laces. She also wears black clips on her green hair, a purple scarf on her neck and golden hoop earrings. Her eyes are a tinge of green. Kuroiel is an energetic and very positive person. She does all she can to maintain an atmosphere of positivity despite the negative feelings harbored by some of the angels around her. She is eager and very fond of the tea parties that she and the other angels host and can usually be found baking sweet desserts from time to time. Story Prologue = Kuroiel recounts her first impression of the Celestia base, citing it as essentially weird. She states how it is unusual that the base doesn't seem to have enough angels stationed in it and how there only seems to be six angels, including herself. She comments on the fact that each of the angels possess strange personality quirks that may endanger her stay at the base, thus deciding not to get on their bad sides. She mentions her impressions of all the angels, starting with Galtion. She thinks of him as the straight shooter because of his role as a mediator within their group. While she thinks he's effective at keeping the angels pacified when arguments begin, Kuroiel expresses distrust with his innocuous smile. Kuroiel has also tried getting along with Rakiel, an angel she believes to be cold as ice. Every time she had the opportunity to talk to him, the conversation immediately shut the moment she closed her mouth. She think he's handsome but is wary of his personality as he seems to be the type of guy who just wants to be left alone. When describing Cheriel, Kuroiel is blunt as she calls her a lady with extremely perverted interests. All the times she's interacted with Cheriel have left her with the impression that Cheriel's conversations border from gossip to obvious sexual harassment. However, Kuroiel applauds Cheriel on her breasts, stating that even she personally thinks of them as too big, although she also wonders if Cheriel's shoulders manage to get sore. Kuroiel's impression of Lanael is unfortunate as she thinks the latter angel to be a lost cause. She complains about Lanael's deluded behavior, wondering how Lanael could ever imagine such fabricated situations or how Lanael often refers to having a second name all the time. Unimpressed by Lanael, Kuroiel honestly cites Lanael's activities as total garbage, only marveling at how she can change her second name so abruptly on the fly. Regarding Neliel Tojo, Kuroiel admits she doesn't know much about her. She acknowledges Neliel's role as a shut-in, stating that she's never even seen Neliel leave her room from the moment she's arrived. She admits confusion about Neliel, mentioning that only Galtion is allowed inside Neliel's room and even how she doesn't know what goes on there. Finally, Kuroiel thinks to herself that she shouldn't have given everyone the third degree, considering that even she isn't perfect. She admits that she's trying to fit in with her new group, bragging a little bit about her ability to cook, bake and brew teas. She hopes to get everyone at the base to smile from the foods she prepares for them. However, it is then that Kuroiel laments over how this initially used to be her goal.http://nisamerica.com/games/guided_fate_paradox/shortstory/kuroiel.html - Chapter 2 = The Angels' Tea Party Service Lilliel begins the story by recalling her arrival into the new Celestia base. She talks about how worried she was upon introducing herself but later claims that her life became more routine after her appearance. She mentions how the angels have been training her diligently for the arrival of "them" but later recants her statement, mentioning to the contrary that the angels often had tea parties instead. Kuroiel asks a dazed Lilliel if something's wrong, pondering about Lilliel's dissatisfaction with her choice of cake. Lilliel quickly reassures Kuroiel of her desserts' deliciousness, citing that her taste buds would have no other. With relief, Kuroiel thanks Lilliel for her praise and is glad the latter angel is enjoying her patisserie. It is then that Lanael changed her focus from her half-eaten cake to Lilliel, pondering loudly about Lilliel's deceptive words and the aura of suffering surrounding her soul. An astonished Lilliel thinks greatly of Lanael's perceptive observation, mentioning how Lanael is always able to see through her intentions. Lanael tells the entire tea party of Lilliel's veiled intentions, pertaining to how they shouldn't be having tea parties and rather, should be focused on training and preparing for the fight against "them," ending with Lanael sneering at Lilliel to confirm her suspicions. Lilliel vocally accepts Lanael's observation as correct, while stating that Lanael didn't have to make her thoughts sound so much more terrible than they should have been. Lilliel ponders to herself truthfully about how the tea parties are fun, especially with the cakes and tea being delicious. However, a feeling of uncertainty falls upon her regarding the carefree manner in which they currently live their lives and how it should not be this way. The busty beauty, Cheriel, comments upon their helplessness by stating that they do not have God around as of yet. Lilliel comments upon her seductive appearance, stating that the bouncing of her breasts defied the laws of physics several times, to the point that she almost thought Cheriel's breasts made a "boing" sound. Relenting to Cheriel's statement, Lilliel decides to ask her where God can be found but to no avail. Cheriel states that even she doesn't know where to find God, stating that Neliel is the one who has to let them know when to make their move if he's found. Lilliel laments on Cheriel's answer, noticing that Neliel hasn't left her room as of yet and that she has yet to meet her. At that moment, she sees Rakiel walking quickly past the courtyard where they're having their tea party and quickly entering the Fate Revolution Circuit shrine. Lilliel makes note of the difficulty in approaching Rakiel, citing him as one of the only people who hasn't taken the initiative or made much effort to speak to her during her time in Celestia. Cheriel notices Lilliel's gaze and asks her if she's interested in "cold-hearted young men," to which a blushing Lilliel immediately responds with a question as to why Rakiel never joins them in their tea parties. Kuroiel waves off Lilliel's question by saying that Rakiel won't ever come to a tea party. Lilliel expresses hope for Rakiel attending their tea parties someday, to which Kuroiel once again reiterates how Rakiel won't interact with them because of his personality. Lilliel strongly disagrees with Kuroiel's statement, citing that maybe someday, even Galtion and Neliel will join them for a tea party alongside Rakiel because they are all friends. Lilliel quietly expresses to herself that maybe even the Lord would come to join their tea party someday. Suddenly, Cheriel calls to a dazed Lilliel who answers her promptly. Cheriel tells Lilliel that Rakiel was never as cold as he was now, stating that something happened centuries ago that made him the person he's become today. Cheriel reassures Lilliel that she may eventually learn the reason for Rakiel's cold personality, with Lilliel thinking to herself that everyone must have secrets they only keep to themselves, even her as well.http://nisamerica.com/games/guided_fate_paradox/shortstory/rakiel.html }} |-|The Guided Fate Paradox = Kuroiel, alongside the other angels and Lilliel, welcome Renya into Celestia. They revere him as a God and give themselves to serve him to their utmost. References Category:The Guided Fate Paradox Characters Category:The Awakened Fate Ultimatum Character Images